Fall
by Olywood
Summary: Following Naruto's return to Konoha after defeating the Akatsuki, he has some unfinished business to attend to. Five minutes after crossing the Hidden Village border, the blond shinobi finds the exact violet kunoichi he was searching for.


**Prompt: **Relieved.  
**Usual disclaimer:** DOES NOT OWN NARUTO.  
One shot.  
Reviews; _s'il vous plaît_?

Fall.

The violet haired kunoichi gazed up at the setting sun; marvelling at the change of colours above the skies of Konoha.  
Burnt orange blended away into a dreamy assortment with the delicate white clouds breaking up the clear patches of sky.  
She laid elegantly across a wooden bench close to the village border; the leaves from a nearby tree were stirred away from the branches after a gentle breeze passed by.  
She raised her right hand to touch the sky before resting it behind her head.  
She exhaled heavily before composing herself for the journey back to the Hyuga compound.  
She turned to the village gates; noting that the two Chuunin guards were currently absent from their assigned posts.

Her eyes adjusted in the fading light and turned away from her gaze at the village gates.  
She took a single step away from the wooden bench before someone else rested onto it.  
She turned back; wondering if her eyes were deceiving her.  
He looked exhausted, Hinata was fairly certain that he had endured several days of extreme travelling.  
His skin was covered in thorn scratches and his orange shirt tainted by grass stains.  
He smiled up at her and gently whispered, "Hello, Hinata"  
He softly tapped the area where Hinata had been previously relaxing and gestured for her to join him whilst watching the sun set against the backdrop of Konoha.  
She obediently followed his silent orders and sat down formally next to the blonde shinobi.  
She avoided any sort of eye contact with him that would inevitably cause her heart to race uncontrollably fast.  
He shuffled slowly towards her and turned to her fiddling with her long flowing violet hair; "Hinata?"

She hesitantly turned towards him, silently praying that she hadn't changed into a bold red colour from embarrassment of being in such close presence with Naruto.  
"Na-Naruto-kun?" their eyes met for an extended moment.  
Naruto bit his lip before continuing, "I beat them, the Akatsuki. They're gone, they won't ever cause anybody any pain ever again" his smile returned.  
Hinata returned his smile, "Naruto-kun, I-I'm so relieved that you're alright"  
Naruto cupped his face with both hands and sighed to admit defeat, "But I couldn't bring Sasuke back"  
"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata peered down at the slightly sulking shinobi.  
"He has his own agenda. But I will bring him back, I promise, dattebayo" he confidently arose and stretched his hand out forward towards Hinata.

Her smile beamed up at him, she gently placed her own hand into a protective clasp with his.  
She slowly arose from the wooden bench the pair had been sitting on and allowed Naruto to lead them away for an evening stroll through Konoha.  
He leaded her towards a small path of one of the many forests within Konoha; the trees on the outskirts of the forests were often visibly scarred on the trunks from kunai shots.  
Hinata's feet crushed against the falling leaves from autumn; fragile leaves breaking from the slight contact from the instant they met with her shoes.  
Naruto turned back to the kunoichi, "What's the date Hinata?"  
Hinata gently furrowed her brows at the blonde haired shinobi, "Its August 31st, Naruto-kun"  
Naruto gently rubbed a finger against her, "The last day of summer then?"  
Hinata nodded softly, "It wasn't the same without you, Naruto-kun"  
Naruto turned his head back forward and murmured, "I missed you too, Hinata"

Hinata, who was still curious as to where Naruto was leading her to decided to gently tug on his hand that had protectively clasped with hers.  
She hesitantly broke the awkward silence between the couple, "Naruto-kun, where are you taking me?"  
Naruto much to Hinata's dismay broke his hand way from her grasp and took several steps further ahead.  
He pushed away the tangled vines that connected across several neighbouring tree braches and pushed away various other pieces of vegetation until a small clearing was revealed.

Naruto slowly turned back to the Hyuga who looked somewhat dazzled by the place of outstanding natural beauty that Naruto had brought her to.  
Hinata's jaw quickly dropped; "Naruto-kun this place is so beautiful" she blushed faintly again.  
She had often fantasised about Naruto bringing her to somewhere as beautiful as where she was standing for their first date; yet she had never imagined that Naruto would bring her here.  
The shinobi made their way towards the large waterfall near the edge of the clearing, the water quickly cascading down into the plunge pool below.  
Hinata fixed a gaze on the wooden beam stretching across from side to side of the waterfall.  
"When I was doing my nature transformation training with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou I trained here with them" he broke off his sentence and pointed towards the waterfall.  
"Yamato-taichou made that waterfall" he paused momentarily and turned back to face Hinata.

Hinata exchanged a vaguely confused look with Naruto, "He made it?"  
Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "He used an Earth release technique to make the cliff and user a water jutsu to create the flow of water"  
Hinata looked around at the surroundings with awe; she continued to follow him towards the water's edge of the waterfall.  
Naruto settled himself down onto the grass near the edge of the plunge pool, taking off his shoes and dipping his feet into the cool water.  
Hinata joined him; the water provided a pleasant feeling for her feet after a day of hard training.  
Hinata placed both her hands on the ground by the side of her body to support herself from falling.  
Naruto placed his right hand onto the top of Hinata's left hand; he turned to her.

She turned to him wearing her beautiful smile that she reserved only for Naruto; "Hinata, I haven't given up hope on Sasuke… I'll bring him back one day, dattebayo" he smiled back at her.  
They both shuffled slowly towards each other; their eyes meeting in this secluded location.  
Naruto pressed his lips against Hinata's which startled her slightly, but after the initial shock she felt calmer.  
He slowly pulled away from the kiss and shot a smile at her, "I missed your beautiful smile, Hinata"

**FIN.**


End file.
